


This Guy Bothering You?

by terrycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrycat/pseuds/terrycat
Summary: Harry meets a fit stranger at the pub, and really wants to take him home.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	This Guy Bothering You?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post: https://23ster.tumblr.com/post/187888924279/random-person-is-this-guy-bothering-you-harry

The pub was bursting at the seams. Friday night happy hour promised cheap booze and good company. Harry had to squeeze his way past warm bodies and avoid floating drinks as he made his way towards the bar.   
“What’ll be?”   
“Firewhiskey,” Harry nodded at the bartender.  
The bartender placed the glass down in front of him with a sharp thump.  
“That’ll be two sickles.”  
Harry reached into his pocket, but two sickles slapped themselves down on the worn wood in front of him.  
“His drink is on me.”  
Harry didn’t notice the bartender sliding the sickles off the bar, his entire focus was taken up by gray eyes. He blinked trying to get his bearings, the mysterious stranger was gorgeous. He stood over Harry, his hand still resting on the bar. He had high cheekbones and a sharp jaw, his fair skin nearly glowing against his all-black robes. His platinum blond hair was tied loosely in a plait with wispy silver strands falling against his cheeks. Harry had to grip his firewhiskey tight to stop himself from reaching out to push them back behind the stranger’s ear.   
“What? No thank you?” The stranger said with a smirk.  
Harry could feel himself smirking in response. He opened his mouth to answer, but the stranger gracefully dropped into the seat next to Harry. The man’s thigh brushing against his; Harry nearly choked.   
“I’ll settle for a name if a thank you is not on the table,” the man reached out a finger to trace the pulse point at the inside of Harry’s wrist.   
“Harry,” Harry hoped the din of the pub drowned out his shaky tone.   
The man’s smile was brilliant, and it made Harry’s breath leave him in a rush. To distract himself he took a long pull from his whiskey and used the burning in his throat to center himself.   
“So, do I get to know your name?” Harry hoped he sounded more confident than he felt.  
“Hmm. I guess that all depends on what you’re willing to do for it.”  
“D-do for it?”  
Harry decided that smirk should be illegal, it made the man look like he was capable of all sorts of things. Things that had Harry shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  
The stranger’s finger traced from Harry’s wrist to his bicep, “You look like a smart guy Harry, I’m sure you could figure something out.”  
Trying his best to ignore how the stranger was stroking his bicep, Harry looked up to his face and saw a light pink flush on the apples of his cheeks. Perhaps the man was just as affected as Harry? One way to find out, Harry could flirt too. Dropping his lashes and biting at his lip he looked into the man’s eyes.  
“Can I repay the favor? Get you something to drink?”  
So quickly Harry barely felt the brush of fingers, the man plucked the glass from Harry’s hands. Harry watched with fascination as the man tilted his head back as he drank, his slender neck on display and his Adam’s apple working as he swallowed. He leaned in close and put the glass back on the bar, Harry could feel the stranger’s lips brush against his ear as he spoke.   
“The name’s Draco.”  
The warm puff of air from Draco made Harry close his eyes and go rigid, a quick shiver went through him, so much for flirting back.  
As soon as it had happened it was gone. Harry immediately felt cold and blinked his eyes open to see a very annoyed looking Draco. There was another man with his hand on Draco’s shoulder as if he had pulled him back. The man was rather unremarkable, with light brown hair, brown eyes, and a square jaw.  
“This guy bothering you?” He slurred.   
Harry was still trying to cope with his shifting emotions but had enough sense to shake his head vehemently.  
“See? Off you go now,” Draco said rolling his shoulder to rid himself of the man’s hand.   
The man stumbled a few times but righted himself slowly. He eyed Draco suspiciously and leaned over to Harry grabbing his shoulder instead. He stunk of firewhiskey and Harry felt his nose wrinkle on its own accord.  
“You sure this guy isn’t bothering you?”  
Draco stiffened even further and looked ready to hex the drunk man to oblivion. Through it, all Harry couldn’t help but find the pink coloring of Draco’s cheeks and tips of his ears cute. Even if it was now anger induced. The man squeezed Harry’s shoulder and he rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, he is,” Harry said.  
The man’s eyebrows shot up and Draco’s jaw dropped looking scandalized. Harry had to bite back a laugh.  
“Yes. But,” Harry paused stroking his chin in a pensive manner, “he’s my husband so I signed up for this.”   
Draco was smirking and shaking his head. The man instantly dropped his hand and stumbled backward.  
“Uh sorry about that!”  
Draco rolled his eyes,” Yes I’m sure you are. Now if you’ll excuse us.”  
Harry took Draco’s outstretched hand and let him pull him to his feet. Harry snorted as Draco shouldered past the man making sure to bump him hard. The cold of the night was refreshing on his overheated skin, a slight flurry was starting to fall. Next to him, Draco was laughing.   
“I can’t believe you!” Draco shoved Harry with his shoulder. “Yes. But he’s my husband so I signed up for this.” He said in his best Harry impression.  
Harry snorted and shoved Draco back.  
“Did you see that guy's face!” Harry chuckled.  
“The drunk tosser. I was about to hex him.”  
“Oh, believe me, I am aware.”  
Draco took his hand as they walked down the lamp-lit street.   
“So...Your place or mine?”  
Draco turned to Harry confused, “What are you on about?”  
Harry had to force down a laugh and stay in character. He was able to muster a nonchalant shrug.   
“I just picked up a pretty fit stranger from the pub, and I was hoping for a good shag.”  
Draco’s confusion morphed into a wicked smirk. “Oh? Is that right?”  
“Hmm,” Harry hummed.   
Draco dragged him into the alley on their right and pushed him up against the rough bricks. Harry shivered as Draco’s lips met his and he kissed him so thoroughly Harry’s head went fuzzy. He nearly forgot about their game until Draco leaned in to whisper against his ear.   
“I’d love to shag the fit bloke I met at the pub. He’s just my type, tall, dark, and handsome. Well, tallish,” Harry felt Draco smile, the tease.   
Harry spun them around and smirked as Draco’s eyes widened as the cold bricks met his back.   
“I dunno love, I think I’m the perfect height for you.”   
It was true Draco had a good few inches on Harry, but Harry loved it. He loved having to drag Draco down by his robes for a snog or lean up to kiss Draco’s cheek. But most of all he loved that he was at the perfect height to nip and kiss the soft skin under the corner of Draco’s jaw. A spot that unfailingly drove Draco mad. Letting his thoughts become reality he leaned in to gently nip and lick at the aforementioned spot. Draco let out a loud moan that went straight to Harry’s prick. He kissed there again and again until Draco’s fingers were tangled in Harry’s hair tugging slightly, making Harry groan.   
“God, Harry,” Draco said with a gasp.   
Draco tilted his head to give Harry unfettered access. One of Draco’s hands slid from Harry’s hair into the back pocket of Harry’s denims. With a squeeze of his ass, Draco manhandled Harry closer until their pricks were rubbing together. They broke apart panting.  
“God, apparate us to somewhere with a bed,” Harry said breathlessly.  
“Who says we need a bed?” Draco responded.   
Draco’s wicked smile was the last thing Harry saw before the alley around him spun in a blur and the familiar tug of apparition was felt in his gut. They landed in a tastefully decorated entryway with no troll leg umbrella holder, mounted house-elf heads, or screaming ancestral portraits. Draco gently pressed Harry against the wall, which was at complete odds with the rough kiss that was filled with nipping teeth. He pressed into Harry until there wasn’t a part of them that wasn’t touching. Draco pulled back, his eyes were wide and only a thin silver ring encircled enlarged pupils, several more strands from his braid had come loose and this time Harry didn’t hold back. He let himself brush the soft hair back behind Draco’s ear letting his thumb rub at Draco’s cheek afterward.   
“Merlin, Harry I need you.”  
“You have me.”  
The quiet moment ended with Harry pulling Draco into a kiss licking at his bottom lip for entrance. As their tongues tangled together Harry felt Draco tugging at the buttons of his long-sleeved button-up. Harry, not one to remain idle began at the buttons of the high collar of Draco’s robes. Robes and shirt open wandering hands began exploring. Harry’s hand skirted up Draco’s sensitive flank causing him to shiver, Draco’s hand played with the coarse black hair on Harry’s chest. Draco ripped off his own robes and then dropped his mouth to Harry’s sharp collar bones and began sucking.   
“Draco,” Harry choked, “Merlin, get inside me.”  
Draco licked down to Harry’s nipples tugging on the right one gently with his teeth. Harry’s moans echoed off the walls and he let his hands go to Draco’s hair. He decided he wanted to feel the silky strands between his fingers, so he tugged the hair ribbon off letting the braid come undone. Draco made his way over to Harry’s other nipple. At the same time Draco’s mouth closed over it Harry tugged hard on a fistful of Draco’s hair making him bite down slightly harder in surprise.   
Harry screamed,” Draco! Inside me, now!”  
Draco moaned in response as he kissed up to Harry’s mouth undoing Harry’s belt in the process. Harry felt for Draco’s trousers undoing the button and zipper in short succession. Harry felt his trousers and pants being pushed down and he balanced himself on Draco’s shoulders as he kicked off his trainers, and his trousers and pants. Draco’s hand tightly gripped at his cock making Harry’s head fall back against the wall with a thunk.  
“Look how hard you are for me,” Draco said, nibbling at Harry’s ear.   
Not to be undone Harry shoved his hand down Draco’s pants to cup at his long hard prick. Draco kissed Harry hard and shoved down his own trousers and pants letting them pool around his knees.   
“Draco, fuck me against this wall.”  
“It would be my absolute pleasure.”  
Draco’s hand grabbed at Harry’s thigh dragging it up to encircle his waist. Pressing Harry hard against the wall Draco reached for the other thigh doing the same. Draco had one hand on Harry’s ass the other on his thigh holding Harry pinned against the wall. Harry tightened his legs bringing Draco closer letting their naked pricks rub together. They moaned into each other's mouths. Harry could already feel liquid lava pooling in his groin at just the thought of how they must look. Harry pressed up against the wall, his shirt falling off his shoulders, but the cuffs still buttoned so it didn't fall off completely. Draco shirtless, hair wild, and trousers and pants pushed down. Harry was lost in his thoughts and Draco’s lips. He didn’t know Draco had cast a lubricant charm until a cold slick finger rubbed at Harry’s rim. Harry whined and grabbed at Draco one hand a vice grip around Draco’s bicep, the other tangled in his hair at the base of his head. They kissed noisily and Draco let his index finger slide in while his other hand cupped under Harry’s ass. Harry groaned and gasped tugging at Draco’s hair making Draco growl.   
“A-another,” Harry said.  
Draco didn’t seem inclined to listen; he kissed Harry slowly as he pulled his finger out and pushed it in, over and over until Harry was panting into the kiss. On what felt like the hundredth thrust a second finger joined in without warning, making Harry bite down on Draco’s lower lip.   
“God, Harry you are so fucking hot.”   
“Draco, Draco, Draco,” Harry was being reduced to babbling.   
With a twist of his fingers, Draco was rubbing Harry’s prostate. Harry broke away from the kiss letting his head thrash side to side with every rub.  
“Draco, oh my God! Oh, my G-God!”  
Harry’s thighs quivered with every stroke. Draco added a third finger and Harry’s breath was pushed out of him. The stretch felt amazing and the prostate stimulation was pushing him closer to the edge.  
“I-I’m going to come.”  
“Not yet, love,” Draco said as he withdrew his fingers.  
Harry whined and tried to grab at Draco’s wrist.   
“Patience Harry, you’re gonna love what comes next.”  
Draco murmured another lube charm slicking up his prick. He rearranged Harry so he could have one hand gripping Harry’s hip and the other on his own prick guiding him to Harry’s entrance. Draco let his bulbous head tease at Harry’s rim making him gasp.  
“Draco if you don’t get inside me right now.”  
Draco chuckled as he pushed in feeling the head push through the ring of muscle. Harry clawed at Draco’s back at the initial burn and stretch. Slowly Draco pushed in and Harry could feel every inch.  
“H-Harry, shit, you're so tight.”   
Once Draco was fully sheathed, he let his hand grip Harry’s other hip. Draco watched Harry’s face, eyes clenched tight, his chest heaving. His chest hair brushed against Draco’s sensitive nipples making him shudder. Slowly he felt Harry relax.  
“Move, Draco.”   
Holding Harry firmly against the wall he pulled halfway out and then thrust back in. Harry mewled. Draco thrust in and out until he got a rhythm bottoming out on every thrust and rubbing against Harry’s prostate.   
“Draco, fuck, Merlin. Don’t stop, please,” Harry begged.   
Draco was fucking Harry at a punishing rate, making Harry’s toes curl and tears gather in the corners of his eyes because it was just that good.   
“Touch yourself, Harry.”   
Harry murmured an over-enthusiastic lubricant charm covering his whole hand in lube. He gripped at his shaft tugging up and down, swiping over the slit each time Draco hit his prostate. The quivering in his thighs became quaking as the heat in his groin grew.  
“Fuck Harry, I’m so close,” Draco gasped.  
“Me too,” Harry whined.   
Draco’s hips snapped forward and back, filling Harry up and pressing him hard into the wall. It was all too much on the next thrust against his prostate Harry couldn’t hold back anymore.   
“Draco, I-I’m coming. Oh my God! Oh my God! Fuck!”   
Harry exploded hot cum squirting over his hand and chest. Draco plowed into him, working Harry through his orgasm. Harry clenched around Draco in a vice grip making Draco gasp loudly.   
“Harry! Fuck, so good. God, I love you.”   
Harry felt Draco pulse inside him, shaking as he buried himself deep inside Harry and came. They breathed harshly, foreheads pressed together, as they both came down from the high. Draco pulled out slowly and groaned. Harry leaned in to kiss him feeling hot cum drip out of his hole. With gentle hands, Draco rubbed at Harry’s legs helping him unfold them and guiding him to stand. Harry swayed, but Draco was holding him close making sure he didn’t fall. Harry let his head rest against Draco’s chest listening to his thundering heartbeat begin to slow.   
“God that was amazing.”  
Draco hummed in agreement as he rubbed Harry’s back.  
“So, do you tell strangers you love them often?”   
Harry felt Draco’s chest shake as he began to laugh. It was a beautiful sound that had Harry joining in.   
“You’re ridiculous, you know that,” Draco said pulling back and kissing Harry on the nose.   
“Maybe, but apparently you love me so it can’t be all that bad.”  
“I do love you,” Draco said with a kiss to Harry’s forehead.  
Harry stood up on his toes, palms flat against Draco’s chest, “I love you too.”  
And he leaned in kissing Draco softly on the mouth.


End file.
